


Confessing Love Isnt That Easy

by litesalted



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, Yo its gay, michael POV, rich POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litesalted/pseuds/litesalted
Summary: On a planet made of snow and ice, two different relationships begin to develop in a small school. A boy realizing his best friend loves him, and a boy coming to terms with his complex feelings.





	1. Just Another Day

Michael’s POV

The wind was biting, but not quite clawing. The snow was so powdery, his footsteps couldn’t be heard by a mouse. He pulled his scarf over his nose and tried to block the wind from stinging his eyes too much, even through his glasses. He looked ahead and saw the school growing closer, but not fast enough. He wished he was old enough to own a hoversled but he still had a few months till he got his official driving certificate and his father was refusing to buy him one till a few months after he had it. Which was stupid but he couldn’t argue.  
As he drew closer, he started to jog until he was able to throw open the door and feel the hot air press into his cheeks. He shook the snow out of his hair and wiped his glasses on his sweater which didn’t really help but it was the most he could do. Once he walked through the entrance, he located his storage unit where he shoved his satchel, before realizing he needed to grab his books. He rummaged around and ended up dropping all of his writing utensils. He groaned silently, but before he could reach down and grab them, he saw a sturdy boot slam down on them and then jumped when his locker slammed shut.  
“Klutz much, asswipe?” Rich sneered. Michael swallowed and felt his neck heating up.  
“Rich, can we do this later? It’s really early,” Michael mumbled.  
“What the hell was that?” Rich spat.  
“Nothing,” Michael stammered out.  
“That’s what I thought,” Rich scoffed before stalking off.  
Michael sighed and reached down to grab the writing utensils then noticed that most of them were broken. He huffed and grabbed the good ones, kicking the broken ones under the storage units and slumping to his first class. He kept his hood up, reaching for his musical reverberators. Unfortunately, he then realized he left them by his tablet back home, along with his homework. He frowned to himself and kept his eyes downcast. He felt the other students brush against him, but he felt as though he was resting up another astral plane.  
Then he was shot straight out of it when someone shoved him into his classroom. He spun around, ready for whatever beating was awaiting him, but was relieved to see it was his best friend, Jeremy Heere.  
“God you’re so jumpy!” Jeremy laughed. Michael snorted.  
“You know I don’t like people just touching me out of nowhere, you have to warn me,” Michael huffed. Jeremy nudged him gently as he walked towards his desk.  
“Yeah I know, I’m sorry,” he said softly. Michael simply sat next to him and pat his shoulder.  
Unfortunately, Michael forgot that Rich was in his first period class and only sat a few desks behind him. As he walked past he whispered “boyfriends” and snickered whilst high-fiving a few of his friends. Michael looked at Jeremy and shrugged, turning towards the board.  
The day went on as usual, quite boring and frankly too slow. When lunch arrived, Michael was already worn out and almost fell asleep as soon as he landed in the chair, as uncomfortable as it was.  
“Whoa there buddy, careful or you’ll get a face full of shit,” Jeremy laughed.  
“Listen man, it’s been a long day.”  
“Michael, it’s been three periods.”  
“Yeah and we still have two left, this is awful I want to go home.”  
“You always wanna go home.”  
“Don’t judge me.”  
They both shared a smile before reluctantly diving into their food. When their principal found out half the school was refusing to eat lunch and starving themselves, she set up cafeteria guards who watched and made sure everyone had food and ate all of it. If someone was caught without food, they were given a week of isolation and solid coursework. Michael showed up late to lunch one day and didn’t see the point of eating for the last ten minutes and suffered severely. Never did he make that mistake again.  
“Hey, how about you come over after classes and we can roll up some poppy florals and play some tablet games?” Michael asked after a mouthful of noodles and goat cheese. It was awful and he regretted getting it in the first place.  
“Yeah that sounds great,” Jeremy grinned. Michael nodded and took a sip of his drink, looking at the room full of energetic students. The noise was a bit too much at times, and right now was one of those times since he didn’t have his musical reverberators.  
Jeremy seemed to notice, and slid over the extra pair he kept for these moments. Michael smiled grateful and slipped them into his ears, scrolling through his tiny music player given to him by Jeremy. It had scratches around the edges and sometimes shut off for no reason, but he treasured it with every fiber in his being because it was a heartfelt gift from his best friend.  
He played his favorite oldie song, full of long high notes and deep instrumentals. He bobbed his head ever so subtly, watching the table and trying to block out his accelerating thoughts about nonsense. As he listened, he didn’t register the scene that happened before him before it was too late. Rich was going to throw his food away when he decided to dump his rouge berry drink all down Jeremy’s shirt. Michael ripped out the reverberators, standing up immediately and rushing to grab napkins.  
“You’re lucky your boyfriend’s here to save you, tall ass,” Rich cawed before sauntering back to his friends.  
Michael quickly returned and started patting Jeremy down, muttering apologies about how much of a dick Rich was. Jeremy pretended it didn’t affect him, but Michael could tell through his empty gaze that it hurt deeply. Rich had been bullying them for so long, Michael had grown to block it out. Except, Jeremy was the opposite, and took each jab into his heart and let it fracture his self-esteem.  
“We’ve only got a few years left before we can run off to the capital and start our music store and live in a small apartment together with two felises,” Michael offered.  
“I know, I’ve been counting the days,” Jeremy sighed. He made eye contact with Michael, and Michael saw a flicker of something but it vanished too quickly for him to recognize it.  
The bell rang rather obnoxiously, but Jeremy’s shirt was pretty much ruined. Michael reluctantly relinquished his scarf to help hide the stain. They parted ways to head to their separate classes, but Michael felt a slight tinge of worry for his friend. He was always worried about him since he was so frail. Although sometimes all of Jeremy seemed to care about was talking about ways to become popular or how anxious his day was. He never seemed to really care about how Michael was feeling, or how draining his talks could be. But Michael would never say that because he knew Jeremy just needed someone to listen, but sometimes he wished that boy would consider voice to text journaling.  
Before he knew it, the day was over. He was very grateful and quickly rushed to his locker to grab his stuff before going to find Jeremy. As he closed his locker he heard some shouts from where the water spouts were. He frowned and looked over to see Rich yelling at a guy named Jake. He was completely red in the face, but it only made the scene more hilarious considering he was about a solid nine inches shorter. Jake was simply standing, watching with calm eyes which only seemed to anger Rich further. He screamed some profanities before storming off, shoving Michael so hard he almost fell over.  
“What was that all about?” Jeremy asked out of nowhere.  
“Blizzard's love Jeremy, don’t do that,” Michael hissed.  
“Sorry.”  
“Yeah, I don’t know. That was really weird, Rich usually steers as far away from the popular kids as much as possible. Wonder if he’s okay,” Michael said, shrugging.  
“I could not possibly care less about Rich’s state of being, so let’s go,” Jeremy huffed.  
Michael nodded after a pause and walked out with Jeremy. He noticed that he was still wearing his scarf but he didn’t care to have it back, Jeremy needed it more. Storm knows he never dresses appropriately even though they lived on a planet of ice and snow all the time.  
As they walked, he felt Jeremy move closer, and he assumed for warmth. But was a little taken aback when Jeremy tried to reach for his hand. He immediately jerked away, on instinct, and could feel the hurt radiating off of him. He swallowed and thought about apologizing but decided against it considering Jeremy knew he didn’t like physical contact.  
The rest of the walk was devoid of conversation, both ears filled with the harsh words of the wind that occasionally whispered secrets on a good day. Michael was glad today was not one of those days or else Jeremy would find out that Michael secretly craved physical contact deeply but was too afraid to receive it, thinking that good things don’t last long.  
After all, candy was only so sweet the first few bites before you both got sick of each other. He never wanted Jeremy to get sick of him.


	2. Failed Act of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich is just a really angry boy and needs some love but doesn't know it.

**Rich's POV**

 

What right did Jake have to insult him like that? Just calling him out and then standing there while he lost his mind? No, that wasn’t fair. Jake should’ve fired back and yelled at him, but he simply stood there. That infuriated Rich. Why was he so perfect? Able to get any girl he want, good at every sport, and extremely nice.

Except to Rich. He has no trouble calling Rich out on dumb things he did in the past without so much as a shrug. Rich felt the anger inside him bubble to the top and threaten to spill out. He decided that maybe the best way to cool down was to actually throw himself into the icy cold outside, so he did.

He hissed through his teeth immediately, clenching his fists so tightly they turned as white as the snow lumped on the ground. He forced himself to walk forward, his teeth clashing together in his mouth and his entire body screaming for warmth. He looked ahead, hoping to see his hover-sled nearby but all he could see was white. He groaned and scanned the surrounding area, looking for it.

He was then startled by a very sleek hover-sled pulling up and the door flinging open. He cautiously walked towards the vehicle and peered inside, only to snarl at Jake’s figure sitting patiently in the driver’s seat.

“Get in before your ass falls off,” Jake mumbled. 

Rich considered his options. Was he strong enough to rip the door off? Was he able to run fast enough where Jake couldn’t grab him? Or should he make it the most miserable car ride Jake had ever experienced?

“Richard, I don’t have all day just get in the seat,” Jake snapped. Rich was surprised to see him lose his cool ever so slightly.

“Blizzard’s love Jake, don’t blow your cap,” Rich sneered as he slid into the seat.

Jake merely huffed before quickly driving into the deeper white oblivion. Rich sat silently, growing more agitated by the second from the dead silence in the vehicle. Did Jake not listen to any music?

“If you want to put on music that’s fine, I usually don’t listen to any when I’m alone,” Jake said softly. Rich looked at him suspiciously before reaching forward and turning on the radio. A familiar gentle tone rang through the speakers and Rich looked at Jake with surprise.

“I haven’t heard this shit since primary,” Rich laughed quietly.

“Yeah well it calms me down,” Jake smiled.

Rich’s happy attitude immediately dropped. Jake was not welcome to partake in Rich’s joy. He glared out the window, trying to see shapes in the formless outside. He tried to think of the last time he had really been alone with Jake, but his memory was so foggy from extreme use of poppy florals over the years. He snuck a quick glance at Jake, who was also looking at him. He forced down the urge to punch him since they would’ve crashed if he did.

“The fuck you looking at?” Rich snarled.

“Rich could you stop being a pravus for one goddamn second and just accept that I’m giving you a ride home?” Jake sighed. Rich stared at him in shock.

“Why the hell should I tha-”

“Because I’m being nice to someone who’s never been nice to me throughout our secondary school career. Just,” Jake stammered for the word, “chill out.”

Rich felt even more rage rumble in his head and out of his ears. He even thought he saw red as he glared at Jake’s tired expression.

“Yeah I wonder why that is, asshole.”

“You know what Rich? You can just get out. Your house is a five-minute walk straight forward from here. Don’t expect this kind of favor again,” Jake yelled, slamming on the brakes. Rich was caught so off guard he almost flew straight through the windshield.

He stared into Jake’s eyes as he opened the door and hopped out.

“Freeze in your sleep, Jake Dillinger,” Rich barked before slamming the door shut. But not fast enough to not catch the glimpse of hurt on Jake’s face.

Rich shook his head and starting trudging through the snow, grumbling about how the planet was cursed and how his old best friend was now his worst enemy and he couldn’t understand why. Why did he hate Jake so much? What about him sent Rich over the edge every time they were near each other?

Whatever it was, Rich was determined to make sure Jake felt just as miserable around him, as he did around Jake.


End file.
